gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Wiki talk:Timelines
... why are there no actual timelines listed? This page seems more like a "Here are a bunch of series. Despite the fact that there are no actual times listed, trust us, they have timelines attached to them." At bare minimum, I would have expected the shows in each universe to have been listed (either in order of creation, or actual at least what order they are supposed to take place in... hell, one would expect BOTH those things to be listed under a "Timeline" page). here's the problem.... after recent series of new gundams, the timelines have all been messed up. What really doesnt make sense is the fact that gundam 00 supposedly takes place during 2289-23xx A.D. in which GN-000 or 0 Gundam is created and is the very first prototype of gundams, but as the original series of gundam suggests that the year A.D. ended in 2045. After the end of the A.D. was the birth of the UC era, so the timelines and stories contradicts itlself.... So to solve the problem, here is my hypothesis... Timeline 1: Universal Century Timeline 2: Alternate Universal Century Gear Timeline 3: Universal Century/Correct Century Timeline 4: Future Century Timeline 5: After Colony/Colonization Timeline 6: After War Timeline 7: Cosmic Era Timeline 8: Anno Domini 00 The catch is that they are parallel universes, not one universe. General tiu 08:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by 'there are no timelines listed'. All the timelines have their own pages, as far as I can tell? A couple of other things- firstly, UC is NOT also CC; they are independent of each other. CC is just a *possible* end for UC and all the other timelines before it (FC, AC, AW, etc). Also to note as a Gundam first is that After Colony now has two "timelines" as it has entered a new era yet is the same world/timeline. It continues to become Mars Century- this could make timelines naming confusing. (Also please remember to sign your posts, it makes discussions like this a lot less confusing to read..) Kit-chan 06:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Shows Don't you think it would be a lot better if we add actual series that this timeline contain. Something like that: ---- Universal Century *Mobile Suit Gundam (Series) **Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy Part I (Movie) **Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy Part II (Movie) **Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy Part III (Movie) *Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Deleted Affair (Manga) *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO:The Hidden One Year War (OVA) *Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta (Series) **Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation -Heirs to the Stars- (Movie) **Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II -Lovers- (Movie) **Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation III -Love is the Pulse of the Stars- (Movie) *Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta (Series) *Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack (Movie) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (OVA) *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Movie) *Mobile Suit Gundam Crossbone (Manga) *Mobile Suit Gundam Victory (Series) ---- Well, something like that. We can even to add what period of timeline is animated. Like that: *Mobile Suit Gundam (Series) - (0079-0080 U.C.) Or somehow else. What do you think? I think it worth to try. -- Rimus 01:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought the timelines pages all already contain those? I could be wrong though, I don't really look at the non AC and FC pages a lot. Kit-chan 06:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) AG Someone should put Advanced Generation on here. I don't want to do it because it' going to take a long time, while I have a busy schedule this Thanksgiving